Soulful Tears
by ScarlettBlossom
Summary: Maka's life is missing something recently; everybody can suddenly see the shattered hope in her faded emerald eyes. She needs help-and quickly as time is running out. Can someone be there to fix her when she needs it most or are they already too late? {Shoujo ai}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dedicated to KiarasYuri as she really wanted me to write this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater no matter how much I want to. All characters go to the credit of their creators.**

* * *

The pigtailed Meister promptly dispatched of the grotesque kishin with a repulsive splash of ichor and guts, her trustworthy scythe yet again revealing to satisfy her in another hostile encounter. Her seemingly alive weapon seemed to grunt with satisfaction aswell-another assignment gone well. Shinigami-Sama would have to be positively delighted with the vast amount of kishin eggs herself and Soul had accumalated over the past two weeks. Truly would have made even her mother proud.

Something clenched in the female's chest-it was the sort of feeling every time she thought about when Soul was on the brink of death and there was no one to blame but herself. Although he was in a vigorous and robust shape latterly, she would never be able to have gone on if anything worse would have happened-and it very well could have. The only other time was when she thought of her mother... She hustled back the thoughts with firm assurance although she knew, deep down, she would never quite condone her mother for leaving her.

" _Maka,_ " Came an effortlessly fluid voice almost as familiar to herself as her own. " _Earth to Maka!"_

Maka, for that was her name, giving the scythe still collected in her hand a fleeting look, saw the likeness of her weapon's features eyeing up at her from the shiny blade before he abruptly managed to shift back into his human form, his white hair sticking up at it's ends, his toothy smirk plastered to his lips. Whereas she was covered in guts and filth, Soul lingered unblemished of dirt in a crisp white shirt and jeans with his usual headband strapped across his forehead. "That's our eight soul in a row over there," He inclined his head towards the kishin egg as he spoke in his cool vocals. "Kid would be very proud indeed."

 _Kid wouldn't be the only one who would be proud,_ she thought as the tightness in her chest flourished again, making it hard for Maka to keep _her_ cool. But aloud she said: "Yes, he would be."

Rewarded with a odd gaze from her partner, they strutted over to the smoothly bobbing kishin egg. It was a blood red, with a faint aura around it giving it a look of mystique. Pinching it with his index finger and thumb, Soul, knocking back his head, his jaw agape, dropped the soul into his mouth, leaving Maka to regard him as he devoured it with a sinister grin.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~ Maka and Soul's Apartment ~~~~~~~~~~**

Maka had her mind set on a shower. After being in receipt of praise from their headmaster, the duo immediately left for home, Soul remonstrating about how the kishin egg was _kind of_ the only meal he had that day. She sighed to find herself agitated as she peeled off her clothing, took out her plaits and stepped into the shower, turning on the loudly running water and letting it fall around her, wetting her skin and dampening her hair as she reached for the bar of soap-it done nothing to drown out her thoughts, the Meister founded with slight disappointment. She had not intended to be one of those emotionally broken people she'd read about in books who took overly long showers for no other particular reason other than to contemplate life.

Maka's life, she thought as she ran a brush through her wet hair before applying shampoo, was absent an extra _spark_ from it recently-as if her whole world was dull, forged of the enthusiasm and happiness she would otherwise be feeling at accomplishing such great work in one week. But instead she felt empthy, her heart and soul driven to find something else to distract her overworking mind with-kishin hunting no longer gave her that comfort it once did.

Feeling quite hollowed out as she scrubbed herself over with a bar of soap, her mind wondered to her friends and the corners of her mouth twitched with memory; _Soul, sitting at the grand piano, his fingers gliding tunefully over the keys, seemingly going with the rhythm of her heart, agreeing to being her weapon on the spot; BlackStar dragging his fist painfully across her face and they way she had_ laughed _afterwards, his strength urging her onwards; Death The Kid, his OCD making her laugh till_ he _cried, always helping her improve; Liz, always trying to calm down her Meister and scowling when she fails, always putting on a smile, making Maka want to smile back; Patti, her childish ways and her sisterly bond with Liz amusing Maka; And Tsubaki..._

A broad smile was now on her thin lips. How she missed the old times...

The grin was evaporated off her face like a puddle on a hot summer's day before she erupted into sudden tears, never knowing whether her face was wet with the water from her warm shower or from her hot salty tears...

* * *

 **2nd A/N: This is the start of my new continuous series for Soul Eater, a shoujo ai that I hope you will all very much enjoy. Sorry if anyone is a bit OOC-I try my best. Liked it? Feel inclined to drop down a comment? Do!**

 **Will upload considering how people view this first chapter.**


	2. Soul Shut In

**'Mind shut,**

 **Eyes shut,**

 **Soul shut in.' - Soul Eater, volume 10**

* * *

Maka desiccated using a spotted pink and white towel once out of the shower. She scrutinized her face scrupulously in the mirror on the far side of the room opposite the shower and tub. Her face looked exasperated: a corrugation between her eyebrows that wasn't there before as far as she knew; her eyes had lost their usual buzz and confidence, seeming supplanted with an uninhabited void-violet umbrages appeared to be under each, as if she hadn't slept for months; her jaw ostensibly set to a state of defence. And for the most part her expression seemed dark and... closed off.

She tried to smile, lovingly, happily and realistically but the twist of her mouth didn't seemed to fit in with the rest of her face-like it was somehow _wrong._ A single tear rolled down her cheek at the realisation but she hastily wiped it away with her mid-knuckle. _And nobody had noticed,_ she thought hideously but she couldn't help but feel relief either.

A grimace seemed to move over her features, replacing her ugly smile and-unsurprisingly-it befitted her. She didn't scowl often unless you counted when her father was around-he was enough to irritate anyone, even the old Maka. Memory flooded through her: _'You'll catch a cold.' 'Oh thank you, papa! Your coat's so warm!'_ **[1]**

In one swift arc her fist connected with the mirrors silvery reflective surface, shattering it into a million fragments spread between what was left in the mirror's frame, the shards on the floor and several of the pieces digging into her knuckles and the back of her hand. _No,_ she thought reasonably as her reverie broke like the mirror, _it's too late to go back._

"Maka!" Soul's voice called from the other side of the bathroom door, his tone one of worry. She could practically hear him frowning from here. "Are you all right? I heard something break!"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She lied, startled to find herself not feel any guilt towards lying to her partner. "The mirror fell off the wall, that's all." Her voice held no pain though her fist was burning.

"Do you need me to come in to help you with anything?" He now sounded relieved- _Good,_ she thought. It meant he believed her lie.

"No, I've got it, thanks!"

"Okay, but if you need any help you know where to find me."

Although, she thought, Maka didn't need his help.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~~~ Maka's Bedrooom ~~~~~~~~~~**

The Meister primping in jeans while in the bathroom, vigilant not to derange her sanguinary hand as she slid her arms through the sleeves of her t-shirt and hoodie, grateful to the pockets on her hoodie to hide her newly received injury. After arriving safely to her room, Maka now sat on her bed, a recovered first-aid kit and tweezers lying in front of her as she gingerly took her hands from her pockets and examined the damage caused by her uncontrolled anger. Reluctantly picking up the tweezers from where it lay beside the white kit with the red cross on it, she plucked out each shard with unease care, counting as she went. _One, two, three..._

 _Twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one..._ and she was finished, the thirty-one glittering pieces of glass eyeing up at her from where they lay-stagnant, of course-in a bowl of water, the liquid now stained a light rusty colour. She glared back at them before spanning for the first-aid kit, hugging her right hand to her chest as she did so, her left fumbling for the bandage. She wrapped it around her right palm with a wince-although the anaesthetic had dulled the pain immensely, it still hurt a _tiny_ bit.

Her half-dried hair remained down as, with her hand the way it is, she couldn't tie it up into it's usual artichoke pigtails. She made her way out of her room and, just as she had suspected she might bump into him, Soul came waltzing down the corridor, his fair skin changing to a pale pallor upon seeing her hand bandaged as he stopped before her and asked, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"N-No..." She replied self-consciously. Maka, top-of-her-class Maka and smartest student in school Maka had forgotten to make an excuse even though it was inevitable she'd need one. She then hastily added, "I cut myself picking up the mirror fragments..." She tried to look sheepish but she couldn't bring her eyes to his. "Half-fell on them on the slippery floor."

Soul, seeming satisfied with this answer and managed to absently upset his Meister while doing so, nodded his head. "So what are you making for dinner?"

Maka groaned.

* * *

[1] Soul Eater vol. 7 P37.


End file.
